


Snot-nose Hooligans

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Children, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry talk about having some snot-nosed hooligans of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snot-nose Hooligans

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

            “Have you ever thought about what our lives will be like in fifteen or twenty years?” Harry asked, rolling onto his stomach on the floor.

            “Well, you probably will have stopped your habit of using the floor as a piece of furniture.”

            “Maybe, maybe not,” Harry said, grinning up at Zayn, who was sitting on a couch. “But no, seriously.”

            “I don’t know,” Zayn said. “We could still be in the band.  The Beatles stayed together until they were thirty. A few bands stay together into their fifties!”

            “Maybe in our thirties- I am not going to be one of those pudgy forty seven year old guys who’s still trying to be a music star.”

            “What about Bon Jovi?”

            “He’s one of the rare exceptions.”

            Zayn nodded in agreement.  “We’ll probably all have families by that time, though.”

            “I bet Liam’s going to get married and have kids first.  He seems the type, doesn’t he?”

            “Yeah.  I think I want kids when I’m thirty four,” Zayn said.

            “Thirty four?”

            “Yeah- you’re not in your ‘late thirties’ and you’re not ‘barely thirty’ either.  It’s perfect.”

            “How many kids do you want?”

            “Two or three,” Zayn said. “What about you?”

            “Same.”

            They stayed quiet, knowing that they were talking less about their personal preferences and more about them as a couple.

            “I’m glad you want kids,” Harry said.

            Zayn smiled down at Harry. “I’m glad you do, too.”

            “Do you think we’ll still be together, when you’re thirty four?”

            “I really hope so,” Zayn said. “I know that if we had kids, they’d be adopted, but…I still want to have _our_ kids, do you know what I mean?”

            “Yeah,” Harry said, reaching up to hold Zayn’s hand. “That’s what I want, too.”


End file.
